


patch you up

by thundrpike



Series: klance trope month: may 2020 [1]
Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, background Adashi, broganes, klance, klance trope month may 2020, lifeguard!Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundrpike/pseuds/thundrpike
Summary: “Keith, you can’t put a tiny bandaid over a gaping wound.”“It’s not gaping, Shiro. It’s just a scratch.”It was not just a scratch.// klance trope month 2020day one: meet cute
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: klance trope month: may 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727227
Comments: 3
Kudos: 182





	patch you up

“Keith, you can’t put a tiny bandaid over a gaping wound.”

“It’s not gaping, Shiro. It’s just a scratch.”

It was not just a scratch.

“Okay, I’ll rephrase. You can’t put a Hello Kitty bandaid over the 3 inch gash on the back of your hand.” Shiro said, dramatically. See, if Keith wasn’t in pain right now, this entire ordeal would be hilarious to him. However, Shiro is right. The band aid he’s holding centimeters above his hand is not going to help anything, and may even make things worse.

Keith can tell Shiro’s stressed out, especially because of the _reason_ why Keith accidentally cut himself.

He was taking his time aligning pastries when a woman, probably around 45 years old, was complaining to Shiro about how his coffee is overpriced garbage. _It really wasn’t._ Keith thought. _She just wanted free coffee._ And when Shiro refused to reimburse her order, she took it as well as expected.

The next thing Keith knew was that Shiro’s personalized porcelain mug display (or as Keith likes to call it, Shiro’s PPMD) was knocked over, and the woman stormed out. There were mug fragments scattered across the floor. Luckily, there wasn’t anybody in the shop besides the two of them, so it shouldn’t have been a big issue to clean up, right? Wrong.

Now Keith is sitting on the floor in the back of the shop, with a blood soaked towel covering his hand, just because he decided grabbing broken mug fragments with his bare hands was a good idea. 

“Well, the first aid kit isn’t back here. I already looked.” Keith said.

His brother sighed, “I took it home with me last night to refill it with things we were short of, and I forgot to bring it back,” He crouches down to Keith’s level. “I’m really sorry, Keith.” 

Keith lets out a weak laugh. “It’s fine, Shiro. I’ll just head home and patch myself up. I’ll ask Adam to help if I need it.” 

Shiro looks at him, worriedly. “You need to get that wrapped sooner rather than later.” He opens his mouth to elaborate when he’s interrupted by the sound of the bell on the front entrance.

“I can help.” Keith says, beginning to stand.

Shiro puts hands on his shoulders and lightly pushes him back to the floor. “Nope, no you can’t. Sit here and wait for me to come back. Apply pressure to your cut.” Shiro gets halfway through the door when he turns back towards his younger brother, “Don’t. Move.” 

Keith slouches and leans his head back against the boxes of unopened coffee grounds. He closes his eyes and attempts to recall anything from his first aid training class in high school, and is ultimately unsuccessful. 

_I knew that class was bullshit._

* * *

  
  


If there was one thing most people knew about Lance McClain, it was that he was late. Way more often than he should be.

But it wasn’t _really_ his fault this time. Veronica called earlier this morning and asked for last minute babysitting arrangements, and how could Lance possibly say no to hanging out with his niece for a couple hours? He can afford to miss the first 30 minutes of his night shift.

So here he is, rushing to work after Veronica finally returns to pick up his niece. He glances at his watch, 5:00pm. _15 minutes late._ Realizing there’s no way he could be later than he already is, he decides to grab a cup of coffee before he struts in the pool house and is forced to face Allura’s wrath. _She won’t be mad at me for long when I walk in with her favorite drink, that’s for damn sure._

The bell against the glass door signals his entrance to Gamara Grinds. Hunk took Pidge and Lance to this shop to study for finals last semester, and the two of them fell in love with the shop.

Lance wouldn’t say he was a regular, but he comes often enough to know that an empty counter was not normal. He pushed his slight worry aside and began looking at the pastries laid out in the display case to the left of the register. 

_Screw it, I’m getting a chocolate muffin. Hunk said these were great and I’m not letting that opportunity pass again. Oh crap, what’s Allura’s favorite pastry again? Strawberry?_

He’s snapped out of his trance with a nearby voice. “How can I help you?” 

Lance smiles up at the man behind the counter. He recognizes him as the owner of the shop. He met him a few times during his weekly study sessions, but never really got to talk to him one on one. He may not know him well, but he looks really stressed for a guy running an empty coffee shop.

“Yeah! Can I get two large vanilla iced coffees, and a choc…” His sentence dies off when he notices a small blood stain on the man's apron. His eyes widen, “Sorry if this is weird but, is that blood? Are you okay?” 

The man sighs, long and loud. “We had a disturbance a little before you came in, and my brother’s injured because of it. I don’t have a first aid kit and there’s a big gash on the back of his hand.” He says, lowering his head.

Before Lance even thinks he blurts, “I have a first aid kit in my bag, I can patch him up while you man the counter.” _God Allura is going to kill me._

He looks up and sees the man, confused for a minute, but when he notices Lance’s red lifeguard shirt, he relaxes. “Yeah, that would be great. Thank you so much.”

He lets Lance around the counter and gestures towards the back door. “He’s just through there.” He turns around to face Lance. “I’m Shiro by the way.” 

“Lance McClain. Nice to meet you, Shiro!” He says as he opens the back door. Prepared to use his mandatory first aid training, he waltzes into the space. What he’s not prepared for are the striking violet eyes that meet his when he walks into the storage room. 

_Oh, this boy is cute._

The boy in front of him blinks, and then eyes Lance from head to toe. “Who are you?” He asked, hesitantly.

Lance smiles, “The guy who’s gonna fix your hand, give it here.” He gestures his arm out for the boy to reveal his injury to him. The boy complies.

It’s gnarly alright, definitely going to need stitches. But Lance reaches into his bag and pulls out his trusty first aid kit. 

Lance could be wrong, but the moment he lightly touches the boy's arm to pull him closer, he swears he sees him blush. But like Lance said, he could be wrong.

“Did you wash it out with soap and water?” 

“Yeah, I rinsed it while Shiro cleaned up the rest of the debris.”

“Debris?”

“You don’t wanna know.” 

“Alrighty then,” Lance started as he lightly wrapped up the boy's injured hand. “You’ll probably need stitches, so I suggest you head to Altea Medical after I’m wrapped up here. But at least you won’t get it infected on the way there.” He smiled up at the boy when he put the last clip on the bandage. “I’m Lance by the way.” 

“Keith.” Okay, this boy's face is _red_ and Lance is a hundred percent sure his face is the same shade. Lance is glad he started putting the first aid kit in his bag, cause this boy’s face is _too_ pretty.

“Pleasure to meet you, Keith.” Lance stands up and offers out his hand. “Let me help you up.” 

Keith puts his good hand in Lance’s and allows him to hoist him off of the cold floor. 

“Sorry.” 

Lance looks up at Keith, confused. “For what?”

“For having to patch me up.” 

Lance lightly squeezes Keith’s good hand. “It’s really no problem, man! I’m a lifeguard so I always carry my first aid kit on me, and you needed the help.”

Keith smiles softly at him. Lance thinks his heart is about to burst out of his chest. _That was the cutest thing I have ever seen._ He thinks right before Keith pulls his arm away.

“I should tell Shiro you finished.” Keith says quickly, clearly embarrassed, and starts to walk out the door. Lance chuckles lightly, and follows him out the door. 

Lance walks to the other side of the counter while Keith talks to his brother, he then sees the two large coffees sitting by the register. Lance waits for Keith to stop talking before grabbing Shiro’s attention. “Hey, Shiro! Can you throw a chocolate muffin and a strawberry danish in with the coffees?”

Shiro glances at Keith, then Lance, and smiles. “Of course.”

Lance starts to pull out his wallet and looks up at Shiro as Keith hands his brother a small brown paper bag.

“So what’s the damage?” 

“Nothing. On the house. It’s the least I can do after you helped my brother.” Shiro firmly states.

Lance gapes and glances at Keith, his face is still red. “Are you sure?” He asks, voice cracking.

“Yes. I’m sure.” Shiro pushes the bag in Lance’s direction.

Lance puts the brown bag into his backpack on top of the first aid kit and grabs the coffees with his two free hands.

“You're the best, Shiro!” He smiles as he walks backwards out of the shop. “Take care of yourself, Keith.” 

The last thing Lance sees before he leaves is Keith waving and showing off one of the most breathtaking smiles Lance has ever had the pleasure to witness.

That smile is the only thing on his mind when he walks into work. He sets his things down as he hears footsteps behind him.

“Where have _you_ been?” Allura demands. Lance glances at the clock hanging on the wall. _5:55!? I thought I had way more time._ He looks back at Allura, expecting the worst.

But, to his surprise, she’s already sipping her coffee and digging through the pastry bag. Lance lets out a laugh.

“I knew you would go soft on me once you saw the goodies.” He smirks, but it falters when Allura lifts up a small card.

“Whose number is this?” She flips the card around, “Keith?”

Lance’s heart stops. Then beats faster than he ever thought was possible. _No way. There’s no freaking way he gave me his number._

He snatches the card from Allura and looks it over.

**_Here’s my number if you want it. Thank you for helping me. -Keith_ **

**_XXX-XXX-XXXX_ **

Lance squeals like a teenage girl in a shitty rom-com. But he doesn’t care, the only thing he cares about is the card sitting in his hand. He quickly types the number into his phone, ignoring Allura’s pressing questions.

(5:58) _Hey, Keith! How’s your hand?_

(5:59) Better. Thanks to you.

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading!


End file.
